It's Just Magic
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Angelina Love has her eyes set on a certain someone, and she's set to prove him just what she is capable of... whether he likes it or not. Angelina Love x Chris Sabin. TNA fic.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people mentioned in this fic, the characters and personas all belong to TNA. None of the rights are mine.

**Author's Notes:  
**Okay, I do not like The Beautiful People. Or at least, that's what I thought. But dear GAWD, for some reason, I felt totally drawn to writing this. Heh. Well anyways, this was just an experimental pairing. Oh, I know, my writing skills are rusty, you don't need to remind me. But do tell me how to get better, I'd so appreciate that.

* * *

**It's Just Magic**

"I mean, can you believe she said that to my face?! How dare she!"

Angelina Love nodded along encouragingly as her friend and partner was talking. Velvet was complaining about how hostile Gail Kim had been when she passed by her in the hallways earlier tonight. Apparently, Gail directed a number of rude comments to the brunette, rendering her absolutely furious. This led to the current situation, when Velvet burst into the Knockouts' locker room, babbling streams of incoherent rage.

"I swear to God, when I see that dumb bitch again, I'll tear her to pieces! Or better yet, we'll stuff her hideous face in a greasy lunch bag, where it belongs!" She cackled. "Okay… I'm done."

"So soon?" Traci mocked from the other side of the room, buttoning up her shirt in the mirror.

The two simply snarled threateningly, and walked out of the room.

"Oh, we'll get our payback," Angelina assured, placing her hand on her partner's bare shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "It's just a matter of time."

Velvet huffed. "I hope you're right. God, why is everybody else so… _stupid_?"

"We're just too damn great for anyone to handle." The blonde nodded, seemingly satisfied with her conclusion. She then beckoned for Velvet to start walking. "You know, I seriously don't know how I can stay here and not go, like, insane or something. Ugh."

"I totally know what you're talking about!" Velvet cried out, letting out a brokenhearted sob. "Why must they be so jealous all the time?! It hurts!"

Coincidentally, Velvet said that just as they were passing by the men's locker rooms. Angelina glanced into it, and immediately, her ears blocked out her companion's voice.

"Oh. My. God." She spoke, pronouncing every syllable with more stress than necessary.

"What?" Velvet, a tad annoyed, peered inside to see what Angelina was fussing about. She was met with the sight of a multitude of male wrestlers in the company changing out of their gear. "So? A bunch of shirtless pigs. Big deal, we see that everyday."

Without turning to her direction, Angelina said to her, "Three o'clock, the taller one."

"Three o'clock, the talle- eww!" Velvet pulled a face after complying. "_Chris Sabin_? That guy's such a loser. And, isn't he like, younger than us?"

"Only by a few years. I could _so _get with that if I wanted to. Besides, look at that body!" The Canadian gestured wildly to Chris, causing some of the men near the entrance to frown.

"Angelina." She crossed her arms, ready to knock some sense into her friend. "We work in _wrestling_. Buff guys are everywhere. You could find someone so much hotter than that ugly one over there if you just blink a couple of times!"

Unfortunately, Angelina had apparently made up her mind. "So what? I don't care. I want that one, and I'm getting it. You go back on your own, I'm gonna be running a bit late."

"What? But we were supposed to go check out that new club everybody's talking about! You're gonna cancel on me because of _him_?" Velvet exclaimed in disbelief, once again looking at Chris' direction. Upon a second look at him, she screamed, "It's not working for me! He's still repulsive!"

"Oh, shut up!" Angelina shooed Velvet away, scoffing.

The brunette grudgingly walked away, but not before sighing something about the other woman's bad taste.

Now alone, Angelina adjusted her halter top, pulling the neckline lower than it already was and quickly reapplied her lip gloss. Time for business.

Slapping her delicate palm against the door, she sweetly called out, "Oh Chris! Could you come out for a minute?"

Puzzled, Chris pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. Come over here, will you?" She leaned suggestively against the doorframe and smiled.

"Uh… okay…" The man hastily pulled on a T-shirt, before jogging up to her. "What's going on?"

Angelina didn't reply, she pulled Chris out by the hand into the hallway and closed the locker room door. She purred, "This way, it's more private. No one to interrupt us."

By this time, Chris looked rather frightened. "Er… If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"About that." She smirked, tilting her head to the side, purposefully exposing her slender neck. "I won't tell you."

"What? Then how would I-"

"I'll show you." Just as that was said, Chris was forcefully pushed against the wall and brought into an open-mouthed kiss by the blonde, her hand, surprisingly strong, pressed against his chest in order for him to stay in that position. Her other hand was tangling itself into Chris' hair, toying playfully with the dark down locks.

It took quite a while for Chris to register what was going on, but immediately after that, he managed to push the aggressive, and now mentally questionable Angelina away. "W-what the hell was that?!" He screamed, eyes wide and surprised. "Why did you even…"

"It's magic, Chris," she stated simply. "_Our _magic."

She was gone within seconds.

And so, Chris stood there, feeling like the biggest idiot ever, touching his lips. What the hell was going on? Who would _do _such a strange thing like that? And why in the world didn't he stop her earlier?

"Yo, Chris." Chris looked up to see the faces of his friends, Joe and Alex. "What's up with you and that Love girl? Why'd she ask for you?"

"I, uh…" He began, but stopped himself. He swallowed. "I-It was nothing."

"Who is that chick again?" Alex asked.

"That harlot from the tag team," Joe pointed out wisely.

"Oh." He snapped his fingers, finally recalling who she was. "The one that nobody likes."

"Yeah, and have you heard her laugh? It makes my damn ears bleed."

Alex added, "Plus she looks like she put her hair in a frying pan full of mustard for 10 years and just forgot about it."

Now amused, the both of them nodded to each other, before Joe turned to Chris. "You'd better hope that it was nothing, man, because she's trouble."

"Meh." After a pause, Chris shrugged. "She's not that bad."

**-end.-**


End file.
